silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Taken
Taken Joker: *driving Jokermobile through streets of Gotham, grinning wildly* OH THE CITY, THE LIGHTS, THE PEOPLE..... THE SHEER INTOXICATION... 4:53 ~Silverstream Harley: *arm propped up on car door* WHO NEEDS ALCOHOL WHEN YA GOT THE SCREAMS OF THE PEOPLE RUNNIN' THROUGH THE STREET?! 4:54 To Bluetopia *lowers tone* .....watch this *moves car to sidewalk, and speeds up, hitting people in the process* 4:55 ~Silverstream *squeals and opens window, sticks head out of it* SEE YA LATER, SUCKERS! GET WELL SOON! *laughs loudly* 4:56 To Bluetopia *also sticks head out of window* WE'LL SEND YOU A GET WELL CARD! *hits and runs over fire hydrant, jolting car* 4:58 ~Silverstream *squawks in surprise, then grins* I hope ya got insurance... 4:58 To Bluetopia *steers back onto road* OH HARL, I CAN JUST AFFORD NEW PARTS.... *strokes bottom of her chin* THATS WHAT OUR LINE OF WORK ALLOWS 5:01 ~Silverstream Break a fender? Rob a bank. Need new explosives? Mug some rich folks in an alley! HA, IT'S BEAUTIFUL 5:02 To Bluetopia *leans over and kisses her* LIKE YOURSELF, if I may be so forward as ta' say so 5:03 ~Silverstream *giggles* You may.... *sighs wistfully* Ya got that gleam in your eyes again... 5:05 To Bluetopia *leans back and stares ahead* and what gleam might that be? I CANT HELP IT IF SOMETIMES MY PUPILS GLOW WHITE.... 5:07 ~Silverstream *smirks* That gleam when ya know that the world is your oyster.... It's all yours, ours for the takin'.... It's that gleam ya get when I couldn't be more glad ta' be right here with you.... 5:09 To Bluetopia *laughs and grins* BEST PLACE TO BE, BABY..... *looks over to her* so.... hows about we.... take this chariot into maximum overdrive? *begins laughing again* 5:09 ~Silverstream *grins* I dunno exactly what that means.... SO HIT IT! 5:10 To Bluetopia *hits foot on pedal and car begins to speed up. Continues to laugh* 5:16 ~Silverstream *throws head back and laughs with him* WE'RE THE FAST N' FURIOUS! 5:18 To Bluetopia AND NOTHING'S SLOWING US DOWN *begins speeding around different cars* so.... tell me Harl..... should I go to maximum speed now? *begins to laugh louder* 5:19 ~Silverstream *nods* C'mon, Puddin'..... DO IT! 5:20 To Bluetopia *puts foot down so car is driving at maximum speed. Sound of loud engine noises behind. Looks out of window* Ohh.... We have got company 5:22 ~Silverstream *looks in rearview mirror and grins widely* Batsy, Batsy, Batsy.... 5:23 To Bluetopia *Batmobile pursues at top speed. Batman ejects from Batmobile and lands on top of Jokermobile* 5:24 ~Silverstream *rolls eyes and grabs pistol* Stupid Bats, YOU'RE RUINING DATE NIGHT! *begins shooting at the roof of car* 5:25 To Bluetopia *swerves car down street to try and get him off* WOOH, SOMEONE SURE IS PERSISTENT TONIGHT 5:26 ~Silverstream WHY IS HE STILL THERE? *screams through roof* YOU'RE SUPPOSED TA' BE DEAD! 5:28 To Bluetopia *drives by Gotham waterside* how about..... we make him fishfood? 5:29 ~Silverstream Oooooh..... Throw him off, an' hope there's somethin' real nasty down there! ...Do piranha fish live on the coasts of Gotham? 5:30 To Bluetopia *rolls eyes* sadly not.... *begins shakily driving car by waterside, attempting to get more momentum to shake Batman off. Car becomes more unstable" 6:18 ~Silverstream *holds onto door railing* I can feel him... HE'S LOSIN' HIS GRIP.... 6:20 To Bluetopia *tire bursts, and car spins out of control* ....WELL THAT WAS UNEXPECTED.... I SUGGEST WE ABANDON SHIP 6:21 ~Silverstream *tugs at door handle* DAMN IT, IT'S LOCKED UP ON ME! 6:22 To Bluetopia *Doesn't hear her in chaos, opens door and jumps out, rolling when hits ground* 6:23 ~Silverstream *shrieks* MISTAH J! *tries to scramble over to his open door* 6:25 To Bluetopia *car crashes through barriers, falling down into ocean* 6:26 ~Silverstream *gulps air before going under, and struggles to move around car interior* 6:27 To Bluetopia *moments go by, until sound of someone diving into water above her* 6:28 ~Silverstream *slows to a still, hands pressed flat against windshield, looking out* 6:30 To Bluetopia Batman: *wearing oxygen breather, appears at windshield* 6:30 ~Silverstream *screams out, releasing the oxygen she was holding in. Tries to back up further into car* 6:31 To Bluetopia 6:31 To Bluetopia *smashes windshield. reaches in and grips her wrist* 6:33 ~Silverstream *struggles against him, gulping in water, teeth bared in fear* 6:34 To Bluetopia *begins pulling her out of car wreck* 6:34 ~Silverstream *lunges forward and tries to bite him* 6:35 To Bluetopia *removes grapple gun from belt, and shoots it towards the surface, both lift up into the air and back onto the sidewalk* 6:36 ~Silverstream *blacks out before reaching the surface. Does not appear to be breathing* 6:38 To Bluetopia *places her on ground, rips off breather and begins to perform CPR* 6:39 ~Silverstream *coughs up water and begins gasping in air* .....you 6:41 To Bluetopia *executes a punch, that knocks her out. picks her up in arms and begins walking to batmobile* Category:Blog posts